warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories
Credit to Max for our map. =Territories= General * info about temperature and stuff like that * general terminology from loners and stuff? * how long it takes to get around the territories from clan to clan * just cool general facts about it > fauna? ShadeClan :*ShadeClan's camp is located deep in a ravine. It is said to be somewhat northeastern on the map. The ravine is deep and has a long walk out of it to the actual territory. The camp itself is built in the widest section of the hole. The leader's den can be seen from the camp entrance and is located high above the clan. It is at the same level as the high rock - where the leader addresses the Clan. The only known way up to the den is a rock pile that joins the two locations together. Most of the dens are made from crevices found in the walls of the ravine. Nests are often made out of moss and the thick grass that is found in the territory. The camp is fairly dark except for the few holes in the canopies above. During leaf-bare, these holes become quite wide and create the risk of hawks and eagles swooping down and snatching cats. :*The most northern part of the territory is considered off-limits to the Clan. As during leaf-bare and new leaf, many twolegs start appearing with weapons. These twolegs have settled into their own wooden camps which are only occupied at certain times of the year. Only after losing a couple warriors did the Clan figure out that that part of the territory should be considered highly dangerous. It is also off limits because of how tough the terrain is to navigate during the dead of leaf-bare. Snowstorms are highly common and cats can easily be lost to the snow or predators that dare to brave the snow. :*Most of the terrain is flat, except for the parts nearing the north. Around there is a gradual uphill slope caused by a great mountain. The southern part of ShadeClan territory is somewhat marshy during the melt following leaf-bare. Around there all the water and permafrost collects and is a highly dangerous area for uneducated cats. Because of the build-up of permafrost and water, most of the ground is soft and when weight is put on it, it can suck the cat down. There they stay until dehydration, starvation or willing predators will get them - whatever comes first. It is a horrid death as if a cat is out alone nobody is aware of their struggle and it is not, despite its high risk, an area where a search patrol will look for the missing cat. :*There is a section of land where a small river flows between ShadeClan and NightClan territory. Ever since the Clan's founding, there have been fights over that section of land. Despite the lack of prey on the ground, the river itself has a healthy population of salmon. During new leaf, the fighting over that piece of land increases because of the salmon's breeding season and the increased amount of fish that begin to appear in the river. However, the land comes with the risk of larger predators such as bears, who also begin to appear with the salmon. Cats are always warned to keep away from bears because one swipe from them could easily break a cat's spine. NightClan Draft: nc is basically a forest area, consisting of pine trees and cedar trees : MoonClan Draft: mc consists of morrlands and a few streams with very few scattered trees. : Twolegplaces Town :* The town is only a few structures that stand all year round. They are wooden cabins and generally hold up to eight Twolegs. To the Twolegs, the town is known as Keddy. :* They tend to get used more during the colder moons as the Twolegs also hunt, albeit they hunt larger animals such as elk and sometimes bears. However, occasionally the cabins get used during the warmer moons and the Twolegs instead bring their offspring to the territories. Cats are warned to stay as far away as possible at all times as the Twolegs are known to use their tools against the Clans. :* As it is on the most eastern section of MoonClan territory, MoonClan often have the most interactions with the Twolegs. But, that isn't to say the other Clans don't as ShadeClan often encounter Twolegs that are hunting on their territory. NightClan tends to have fewer interactions, but, during the warmer moons, the River becomes quite a popular spot for the Twolegs's offspring. Category:Important Pages